


The Ford's (Nate and Sophie) first Christmas

by k3nj1ph1



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, First Christmas as a married couple, Merry Christmas, Surprise Guests - Freeform, The gang is all together, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/pseuds/k3nj1ph1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Sophie have everyone over for their first Christmas. Does everything go off without a hitch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ford's (Nate and Sophie) first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyfansecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyfansecret/gifts).



> I'm so sorry it's late! I wrote it about four times, and scraped it each time. Fifth time was the charm and I hope I did your prompt(s) justice. Merry belated Christmas!

“Nate?” Sophie called out to her husband from the kitchen. 

“Yes?” He answered her from the dinning room where he was setting the table. 

Sophie walked into the dining room, wiping her hands on a towel. “Do you know if Eliot is bringing someone or not? I can’t remember what he said.” 

Nate Ford stopped what he was doing and walked over to his wife. “He is not bringing anyone. Last I knew he hasn’t really had anyone serious since Amy.” He leaned down and kissed his wife.

“Just because he doesn’t have anyone serious doesn’t mean he wouldn’t want to bring them to Christmas dinner, Nathan.” Sophie sighed and rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. 

Nate pulled back and looked at his wife with a disbelieving stare. “Sophie, you know that Eliot won’t bring a casual fling anywhere near us. Hell the only reason we saw Amy after that job was because she knew what we did. He doesn’t like lying to someone he cares about, and trying to explain us is complicated enough.”

“Nate, I can still hope that he has found someone to settle down with, can’t I? Besides, I want our first Christmas as a married couple to be perfect!” Sophie gave him a smile, followed by a quick kiss on the lips before wiggling out of his arms and back into the kitchen. 

Nate merely laughed and returned to his duty of setting the table for their Christmas dinner guests. 

 

**************************************************************************************

The doorbell chiming alerted Nate and Sophie to the first of their guests arriving. “Nate will you please grab the door? “ Sophie had her hands full with the mixing bowl as she spooned the fresh crap dip into a serving bowl. 

“Already heading that way, darling.” Nate said as he walked out of the kitchen and towards their front door. 

“Parker, hold your horses girl. Do not pick the lock to Nate and Sophie’s front door. “ 

“Hardison, I can always go pick the back door if I can’t pick the front door!” Nate heard Parker’s voice, sing songing the threat and Hardison’s groan in response right before he opened the door with a huge smile on his face. 

“Hardison! Parker!” Nate exclaimed while opening his arms for a hugs from his former team members. 

Parker leaned into the embrace and smelled Nate’s hair. “You still smell like Nate.” She said. 

“Parker, you just saw me two days ago, Sophie and I have only been gone for a year, and we see each other every week. Plus I haven’t changed my soap or shampoo in that time frame either.” He wrapped his arms around the blond thief and smiled at Hardison who was standing behind her. “Hey, Alec, Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas, Nate. Where’s Sophie?” He asked. 

“I’m here!” The former grifter said, coming out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on the towel she had over her shoulder. “Hardison, Parker! So good to see you. Come in come in.” Sophie beckoned the two of them in. “Nate, let go of Parker and let her in would you?” She slapped her husband’s shoulder gently. “Here, Hardison, let me take your coat and your bags from you. Please, come in and have a seat in the living room.” 

Hardison obeyed Sophie’s requests and handed off his bags then removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the front door. Sophie went in the other room presumably to put Hardison’s bags down. “Parker, let go of Nate, c’mon mama, say hello to Sophie.” He tugged gently on his girlfriend’s arm to disengage her from the former Mastermind. 

Parker released Nate and bounced over to Sophie, who returned empty handed and without the towel on her shoulder. “Sophie!” Parker squealed, and hugged her tightly, once again sniffing hair. “You smell good.” The comment brought a chuckle from Sophie. 

“It’s lovely to see you, Parker.” Sophie responded while continuing to hug her friend. 

“Thank you for inviting us to share in your first Christmas in your new home, and as newlyweds.” Parker was beaming as she released Sophie from the hug. “Oh, we brought you something, and I swear it was bought, I didn’t steal it!” Hardison let out a groan as Nate and Sophie muffled their laughter behind their hands. 

“Come on, let’s go sit in the living room as we wait for the rest of our guests to get here. Hardison, Parker, can I get you anything to drink? We have some delicious nibblets to enjoy too.” Nate ushered their guests into the living room and went over to the liquor cabinet to get them drinks. “What can I get for you two?” 

“Merlot or a Cab if you have it, please.” Parker replied as she took a seat on the couch. 

“I’ll have a gin and tonic if you don’t mind, please.” Hardison sat next to Parker on the couch and entwined their fingers together. “Everything looks scrumptious, Sophie. You’ve really out done yourself.” 

“Thank you, Hardison. Eliot has been very patient with me. He’s been teaching me how to cook this past year. It was his engagement present to me and Nate.” She smiled fondly as she spoke. 

“Sophie really picked up on the lessons really well. We’ve had some amazing meals, and honestly there was only one or two disasters in the beginning.” Nate delivered the drinks to Hardison and Parker, and a white wine to Sophie as the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.” Nate stepped out of the room to answer their door. 

“Oh! Sophie’s hostess gift!” Parker exclaimed as she put her drink down on a napkin on the side table next to the couch and got up, grabbing a specific bag from Hardison’s grouping of bags. Bringing it over she handed it to Sophie. “Here, I couldn’t help but think of you when I saw it.” Parker’s smile was big as she returned to her seat on the couch. 

“What pretty packaging, “ Sophie gently opened the bag that Parker handed her and pulled out a gorgeous Radko ornament of a fancy high healed shoe. “Oh, it’s beautiful, Parker! Hardison, you two shouldn’t have, thank you so much!” She got up and hugged them both, then immediately hung the ornament on the ten foot tree across the room. 

It was then that Nate came back into the room with Eliot, who set his packages down by Parker and Hardison’s under the tree, then came over and hugged Sophie. “Hi, Sophie! Merry Christmas. How are you?” 

“I’m good, Eliot, Merry Christmas. I might need you to check the tenderloin in a little bit, but for now, settle and enjoy. I made all our favorites.” Eliot nodded and released Sophie from their hug. 

Eliot went over and hugged Parker and Hardison, wishing them both a Merry Christmas before sitting in a chair across from Parker. Nate came over and handed Eliot a scotch on the rocks, then sat down on the other chair, across from Hardison. 

“Sophie, you’ve done a great job. The house looks gorgeous, the food smells wonderful. I could smell everything outside and it’s wonderful.” Eliot’s praise was high for his star pupil. 

“Thank you. I had so much fun planning and cooking this entire week. It was the best gift we got for our engagement!” 

“Sophie really enjoys cooking several times a week for dinner, I enjoy eating it too!” Nate smiled. 

“Sophie, we were planning on having everyone over for New Years, would you and Nate be available to come?” Hardison asked. 

“Sounds delight-“ The doorbell interrupted Sophie’s response. “Nathan? Who else is suppose to come? I thought everyone was here?” 

“Everyone is here, but I’ll go get the door.” He jumped up and went to the front door, Sophie tried to figure out who it was but they were talking so low she couldn’t. She did however hear Nate say that they had room for three more and they were more than welcome to stay. 

All four adults looked up when Nate came back into the room, smiles spreading across their faces, especially as Parker popped up from the couch and rushed over to hug Maggie, who was standing there with James Sterling and his daughter. 

“Hello, everyone!” Maggie oofed as she was hugged by Parker. “Hi Parker!” She hugged the thief turned Mastermind and waved to everyone else.  
“Hello, Parker, Eliot, Hardison, Sophie, you all remember my daughter, Olivia?” Sterling was polite and having a truce with the Interpol Agent helped, plus he was dating Maggie. Everyone nodded at his reintroduction of Olivia, who waved to everyone. 

“So would you three like to stay?” Sophie asked as Nate delivered drinks to their surprise guests. 

“We would love to stay if it’s okay?” Maggie responded. “We even brought gifts, I swear!” She smiled at the group as she walked further into the living room, Sterling and Olivia following behind her. 

“Please, we would love to have you stay, wouldn’t we, Nate?” Sophie replied. 

“Of course, we would, please stay for dinner and gifts after.” Nate was enthusiastic. 

“Great it’s settled!” Maggie said. “I also have to tell you one more thing.” Maggie bit her lower lip and just plunged forward and stated the news, “James and I are engaged to be married in May and we want all of you there!” 

The news was met with cheers and celebration and Nate went to go get some Champagne to celebrate. 

And that is the story of Nate and Sophie’s first Christmas. The food was perfect, the gifts were lovely, and everyone had a wonderful time.


End file.
